1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compactors, and more particularly compactors having ability to separate glass from metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refuse compactors having separating capabilities are well known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,062, issued to William J. Frank on Aug. 29, 1972; 3,741,108, issued to Jerome F. Stratman et al. on Jun. 26, 1973; 4,073,228, issued to Jerry Henzl on Feb. 14, 1978; 4,121,514, issued to Raymond M. Nickaloff on Oct. 24, 1978; 4,373,435, issued to John J. Grevich on Feb. 15, 1983; 4,570,536, issued to Robert N. Dodd on Feb. 18, 1986; 4,729,303, issued to James L. Durbin on Mar. 8, 1988; and 4,817,521, issued to Katsuo Katada et al. on Apr. 4, 1989. Most of these devices are intended for commercial use, either by a refuse processor, or by a business which by its nature generates such waste, which waste must be temporarily stored on the premises. In either case, space is a valuable resource to be conserved to the greatest feasible extent.
The same need arises in residential units, where space is, in most cases, at a greater premium than in commercial establishments. It is therefore desirable to provide a compact unit which combines compaction with separation of crushed materials.
This purpose is addressed by the patent to Frank, which patent incorporates a vibrating grid, magnetic separation, and a conveyor. Frank also discloses separation of cans from crushed glass by provision of a screen, through which glass particles fall, while the crushed cans proceed on to a magnetic conveyor. However, the attendant bulk, cost, and mechanical complexity might render the device unsuitable for ordinary household use.
Most prior art units employ a linearly moving ram to achieve compaction. By contrast, a compound motion crushing element is seen in the patent to Grevich, which further discloses separation of steel cans, aluminum cans, and glass. A toothed mobile jaw following an oval path approaches a corresponding toothed stationary jaw, crushing cans or the like trapped therebetween. Again, the complexity of the Grevich invention likely makes it unsuitable for household use.
The other prior art patents noted above are related to the instant invention as follows. These inventions teach various compactor drives and safety switches but do not disclose the uncomplicated helical compactor drive of the instant invention, combined with equally uncomplicated crushed glass and cans separation assembly.
The Dodd and Stratman et al. patents each disclose a threaded drive rod having a lower compacting plate. In Stratman et al., a pair of parallel guide rods are also provided to control movement of the compactor plate.
The Durbin and Katada et al. patents shown examples of trash compactors utilizing hydraulic rams to drive compactor plates. In Henzl, the compactor plate is driven by four hydraulic rams. Henzl further discloses a cabinet enclosure with panel mounted control buttons for operating switches, and a safety switch disabling the compactor motor when the loading door of the compactor is open. The Nickaloff invention includes both an initial can shredder followed by a hydraulically driven compactor plate for completing the trash compacting process.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.